To The Manor Borne
by Sebastian McKinnon
Summary: Harry Potter has left school and made his way into the world as an Auroror. A hunch leads to a chance encounter that will leave him forever changed.


The Riddle manor was as grand and impressive as Harry Potter had expected it to be. Extensive gardens had given way to weeds now, obviously the gardener hasn't been replaced, Harry thought and then cussed at himself for his callousness.  
The sun beat down, the blue sky barely tinged by clouds as Harry walked through the waist high grass, bees buzzing around the rampant wild flowers.  
  
All in all, thought Harry amusedly, not exactly a fortress of evil. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting but balmy skies and the seductive scent of pollen wasn't it. Terrible desolation, wastelands, bodies littering the place, dark skies full of lightning and a towering castle made of bones. All this and more he'd been prepared for, not something this . . . this . . . normal.  
Harry's green eyes travelled up the mansion, taking in the disrepair that fifty years of disuse had left it in, no skulls hung from the windows, no screams rent the air and, to be honest, Harry had already chalked this whole thing up as a waste of his time. There was no one here, just because Voldemort's lair was rumoured to be in Albania didn't mean that he was holed up in his ancestral home, especially seeing how much Voldemort and his father hated each other.  
  
Harry crunched up the gravel path, pitted with weeds, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora" He whispered and the ornate door in front of him opened with a click and a creak. He smiled slightly to himself, if this had been Voldemort's home and such a simple spell had let him in then someone was in for trouble.  
You see, Harry Potter was not in Albania for personal vengance against the man who had murdered his parents. Harry Potter was in Albania on official business, official Auroror business.  
Harry had taken the advice of Barty Crouch Jr when he had been posing as Mad Eye Moody. He had gone home that summer, now five years back, knowing that Voldemort had risen, that Voldemort had killed Cedric, all because he had let a Death Eater take him by surprise, he hadn't liked that thought at all. He had vowed, then and there, that something like that would never happen again, he'd re-enabled his Sneakoscope and, when he was in Diagon Alley that year, he had started his now vast array of dark detection devices, one of which had led Harry here today. He had had the rather wild idea of spellotaping a Sneakoscope to a muggle globe and tinker with it until it pointed unerringly to his location at all times, except that it hadn't been unerring, it kept dragging over towards Albania, more precisely, this area of Albania, around the Riddle Manor. When he had mentioned this little fault to Hermione, she had immediately suggested that it was pointing to the Dark Lord, through his ties in power with him.  
Harry sighed as he cautiously, wand held tight at the ready, checked the ground floor for signs of life. The Globeascope, as he liked to call his new invention, was only a month old and in his opinion, it still needed work, or so he thought. Here and there, to his trained eye, there were tiny, yet recognisable, signs of habitation. A thread caught on a splintered off door frame, could be muggle, he thought. A footprint in an otherwise dusty room, muggle? A pair of horn rimmed glasses on a table that he didn't want to think about and, in the last room he tried, a kitchen maybe? A recent, neatly folded copy of The Daily Prophet, definately not muggle, Harry thought a little triumphantly. Harry examined it, the date was a couple of days ago, his birthday to be prescise, his face smiled out at him from the front page.  
  
POTTER PUTS PAID TO EVIL  
  
He smirked as he remembered how Rita Skeeter had fawned over him, at least until he fulfilled a long time dream and snapped that Quick-Quotes Quill of hers in half.  
  
"Hullo Harry," A familiar voice said "Long time no see"  
  
Harry folded the paper back up and cooly put it back on the table, pushing his squewed glasses back up his nose and brushing his hair slightly away from his eyes before turning round.  
  
"Hello Percy," He said amiably, leaning back on the table, eyes taking in the familiar red hair and horn rimmed glasses, now perched on a thin, shadowed face "How long has it been since you betrayed kith and kin?"  
  
Percy figeted a little and smiled, eyes full of cold contempt, as if simple little Harry Potter would never understand his reasoning.  
  
"Four years, 3 months and seven days, not that I'm counting." He said idly, eyes sliding to the newspaper "You made quite a splash on the front page." Harry ignored the change of topic, reached into his robes and pulled out his Darkometer, something that looked like a cross between a muggle barometer and a ghostbusting device, which read the amount of malice and hatred in the atmosphere. He looked at it, shook it twice, and started taking readings around the room.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you do for Voldemort nowadays Percy?" Harry asked, his green eyes fixed on the darkometer, it was definately picking up something, and something big by the looks of it.  
  
"Now, now Harry," Percy said rather jovially and reminding him of times past, then ruining it by adding pompously "As if I'd reveal my rather special place in My Lord's service"  
  
"Well if it's as house keeper then I'd say that you aren't putting enough effort in." Harry said casually, running a finger through the dust on the counter and holding it up for Percy's inspection. Percy spluttered with rage.  
  
"I'll have you know that I do much more important work than . . . than . . . mere housekeeping" He said stiffly. Harry put the darkometer away and started opening cupboards, finding very little in them, unless you counted spiders.  
  
"Really Perce?" He asked, calling the Death Eater by his old nickname to irritate him furthur "Killed anyone lately?" Percy went white as Harry's green eyes turned slowly to him. Percy had shown his loyalty to Voldemort by murdering Ron, his youngest brother and Harry's best friend just before their 6th term at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and the whole Weasley clan had been hurled into a void of fear and mourning, Harry and Hermione becoming closer because of it. Hermione had, rather chokingly, told him of her and Ron's fumbled attempts at romance over the last couple of years. It had been a vicious thorn in Harry's side for years.  
  
"I'm surprised that you aren't dragging me in front of the Ministry in chains already Harry" Percy said, trying for calm and failing.  
  
"All in good time Perce," Harry said, an icy smile playing on his lips "Believe me, you will be leaving with me today" Percy laughed, a little of the colour returning to his face.  
  
"Oh, I think not Harry," Percy said knowingly "You have bigger things to worry about than me." Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for his dramatic explaination silently. Percy bowed mockingly "You are expected upstairs" Harry nodded and motioned for Percy to lead on, he'd been sort of expecting this since his findings from the darkometer.  
  
Percy led Harry rather grandly through the tired, silent manor. Birds sang outside, the sun poking dusty rays of light through each window. The stairs of the house did not creak, being made of stone but each footfall threw up clouds of dust, allowing Harry to assume that these stairs were never used. The dust made Percy choke, destroying his smug air of superiority, Harry, on the other hand, remained quiet. Over the years Hermione had bespelled his glasses to permanantly repell so many things that the Ministry Of Magic kept trying to "Borrow" them. Harry could have enchanted them himself but Hermione's magic seemed to be more stable when it came to multitasking spells.  
  
Percy turned to Harry in front of a grand set of oaken double doors. Someone had exceedingly badly carved a huge, fanged snake on each door, destroying the quiet elegance that they had once owned.  
  
"Welcome to the Throne Room" Percy said, his tone saying 'Welcome to elegance, to decadance, to death' Harry snorted in amusement, deflating Percy's bubble.  
  
"The Throne Room?!" Harry let his grin show "Well I'll have to mind my coarse Auroror manners then, won't I?" Percy look as if he was about to say something, pursed his lips tightly shut and threw open the huge doors.  
  
Harry walked into a room that was much like the rest of the house. Huge windows let sunlight into a faded, dusty room, rusting suits of armour stood, quarterly, along a pine panelled wall. The room looked as if it should have a huge, Hogwarts sized, banqueting table in it but all there was was a stone throne towards the far end of the room with a black robed, red eyed figure in it.  
  
Harry absorbed the figure on the throne with his eyes. Black hair held blood red streaks in it the same colour as the eyes, now sporting yellow irises and pupils, pupils that appeared to be absorbing him in return. Black painted lips stood stark yet full of malice on ice white skin, thin cheeks, pointed chin leaning casually on black nailed hands that, but for the shadows on them, would have eaily blended into the face. Black robes clung to a serpentine body, thin with a feeling of coiled power within it, they slid over his lap and came crashing to the floor like an oil filled waterfall. The sunlight shone on him, showing his robes to really be the colour of dried, decayed blood. Harry walked farther into the room, keeping a distance of two suits of armour between himself and Voldemort.  
  
"Oh dear," Drawled Voldemort in a slow, easy tone "The brave, heroic Auroror has come for me" His eyes gazed into Harry's without fear, but also without malice, Harry knew that he thought the game was played, the battle won, the spear in his side removed. Percy shut the mutilated doors with an audible bang, blushing as both Harry and Voldemort turned their heads to the source of the noise. Harry turned back to the owner of that stone throne, ignoring Percy's babbled apologies.  
  
"Someone vandalized your doors." He said casually "I'd sue if I were you" Voldemort smiled, black lips peeling back to expose fanged teeth even whiter, if that was possible, than his skin.  
  
"Wormtail's pathetic attempt at artistry I'm afraid, apparently his new hand did not bestow any talent into him." Voldemort's eyes played over Harry again whilst he spoke, taking in his six feet of height, his brown hair that even the Ministry of Magic hadn't been able to tame, one ear sported a charmed earring that glinted in the light as Harry shifted weight from one foot to another. The blood red eyes then flicked up with a look that bordered on desire to the lightning scar that bound the young auroror and the feared dark wizard together. The yellow and red eyes then returned to to Harry's green ones, only to find utter shock in them.  
  
Voldemort and Harry were bound together by the scar, and when Voldemort's eyes had raked it with such passion, that passion had passed to Harry and, to his great shock and horror, it had then shot white hot heat through his body and straight to his loins, leaving them tingling and his nerves shaken.  
  
Harry stared at the red robed Master Of Death as if he had been slapped by those black tainted fingers, his mind was blank except for one thought.  
  
Is this for real?  
  
Could he really be attracted to this despicable murderer? This alabaster skinned demon? The man who killed his parents . . . the owner of those slim, delicate hands . . . who killed Cedric . . . those startling eyes . . . who killed . . . subtle body . . . who killed . . . velvet covered lap . . . who . . . that lap . . .  
  
Voldemort stood up slowly, covering the fact that he had lost control of the situation by running his marble hands down the dark red robe, fingers splayed, his eyes staying locked on Harry's.  
  
"How do you think I look in Gryffindor colours Harry?" He asked, taking a step towards him, the robes seeming to cling to his contours and making Harry dizzy. "I wore them especially for you" Harry's eyes focused back on Voldemort, a slight smile playing on his mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you cared," He almost purred, adding to Voldemort's confusion. Harry didn't walk towards Voldemort, he slinked, eyes never leaving the Dark Lord, something predatory in them. He stopped a few feet in front of Voldemort and said "What do you think I'd look like in Slytherin green?" Harry smiled, Voldemort's jaw was only staying up out of habit, he suspected and it excited him, his whole body feeling like it was throbbing, his hard member hidden by his robes.  
  
"Why don't we see?" Harry continued, drawing his wand out from his robes. Percy lept forward with a yelp, fumbling for his own wand. Voldemort held out one snow white hand, halting Percy more effectively than a full body bind, two pairs of wary eyes on Harry, watching his every move, two bodies taut, ready to spring into action if Harry turned his wand on them.  
  
"May I?" Harry asked acidly, pointing the wand at himself. Voldemort smiled, comprehension dawning on his face, his fanged teeth shining in the sun.  
  
"Please, be my guest." Harry smiled at that reply and muttered quietly, Percy straining to hear him, Voldemort not needing to. Slowly Harry's robe bristled, black changing, fibre by fibre, into a vivid leaf green. Harry bowed mockingly, using the movement to run his eyes over Voldemort again, one hand slipping his wand into his pocket, brushing against his heated manhood and slowly, agonizingly, slipping out again.  
  
Voldemort walked forward, red eyes open with amusement and . . . admiration? Harry stood before him, the green robes almost singing in the sunlight and matching his eye colour so precisely that they almost seemed an extension of each other. A look of anticipation and hunger danced from Harry's eyes as he watched the black lips curve into a smile. Voldemort placed one delicate, manicured hand on Harry's chest, feeling the light, cottony material beneath his fingertips and ignoring the fire that sung in his veins. He ran his hand up, to the shoulder, across the base of the neck and round to the other shoulder leaving a trail of fierce, burning desire in it's wake. Voldemort stood in front of Harry, red eyes fusing with green ones, one hand glued to Harry's shoulder, the green and white forming ideas of lilies and death in Percy's mind.  
  
"Exquisite" Voldemort said in a muted whisper. Harry stared into those ice fire eyes, only slightly higher than his own and leaned forward, swiftly slipping one lightly tanned hand behind Voldemort's neck. Before Voldemort or Percy could react he had covered the other man's midnight lips with his peach coloured ones, eyes never wavering from each others gaze. Harry held the kiss for a moment, ignoring the shock in Voldemort's eyes, ignoring the outraged Percy, ignoring his own doubts, slowly withdrawing, his body thumping painfully to his own heartbeat, a half smile on his face as he murmured back  
  
"I thought so" His hand remained at the nape of Voldemort's neck, the lily fingers still on his shoulder. The Ruler Of Evil was staring at him, stunned, lips half open, almost inviting him to partake of them again, so Harry did, with more confidence this time, his lips sliding over Voldemort's, his pink tongue snaking out to fill the space between them, their chests bumping gently, sending jolts of passion and lust through both of them. The bodily contact seemed to revitalise the older wizard and he shook off his shock, his black painted lips sucking Harry's tongue further into his mouth as they worked over pink lips, his ice coloured hand moved from Harry's shoulder to the nape of his neck, kneading and squeezing like a contented cat.  
  
Harry's free hand ran down Voldemort's chest, over his thigh and eased onto his ass, pulling him closer, Harry's erection evident to the dark lord, as his own threatening hardness pushed back, rubbing against each other, a moan ripping through Harry's lips, his fingers tightening on the death eater's taut ass cheeks, pulling them open and pushing them closed again in a slow, heady rhythmn.  
  
Percy stood there, shocked beyond comprehension. Could this really be happening? Had Harry Potter just come on to the Dark Lord? Was this for real? He stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall to prevent himself falling over, jaw slack. Just then Voldemort came up for air, pushing Harry away from him, body trembling with desire and need.  
  
"What are you doing?" He rasped, body hunched, panting, eyes looking at Harry, wanting, needing but not understanding "What are you doing to me? This cannot be, Harry Potter." Harry strode forward, pushing Voldemort back, forcing him to sit in the snake carved throne. He climbed slowly, deliberately on the Dark Lord's lap, daring him to push him away again, daring him to deny the throbbing of his groin.  
  
"Oh but it is, Voldemort" He breathed, words coming out next to Voldemort's lips, Harry's eyes closing before one of his hands moved downwards, over the dark wizard's chest, down along his stomach, down to his crotch, tempting, squeezing at the hard cock beneath the velvet material. "You cannot deny me" Voldemort half whimpered, half growled and captured Harry's lips, his own, shocking red tongue slipping into the auroror's heated moans, his body arching. He gave into desire, just as lost in it as Harry was, Harry's arms wrapping around the Lord Of Evil's torso, one hand slipping into his black hair, eyes closed, crotch grinding. His tongue ran along one of Voldemort's fangs, cutting it slightly, painting both their mouths red with blood. The taste drove Voldemort wild, his arms entwining around Harry's waist, pulling the young man onto his bucking hips. The kiss ended, Auroror and Dark Lord looked at each other, panting, their hands exploration of each other hampered by robes. Voldemort hissed a curse in parseltongue, Harry sniggering at his choice of words, then gasping as Voldemort's hands ran up, over his thighs, across each rock hard nipple and up to his shoulders, a sharp movement and a hissed command saw the green robe rip into a million pieces, fluttering to the floor in an autumnal dance. Voldemort growled triumphantly as Harry's lithe body was revealed to him, his mouth heading straight for his nipples in a clash of black, white and blood red, licking, sucking and biting at the young man's flesh. Harry felt like howling, his lust rising in a furnace of new experiences, Voldemort's mouth combined with his marble fingers, now making their way down his body to his pants, making him want to scream, to bite, to take. Voldemort's fingers, cold, thin, white, slid down, under Harry's pants, burning as they touched Harry's hot, throbbing, aching cock with tender fingertips, running along his length, exploring his head then massaging and softly stroking in turns. This time Harry did howl, a cry of utter passion, his head falling backwards as Voldemort ran his black nailed fingers along him, heating him further, his mind fading out as emotions . . . as sexual need took over. He looked back down, thrusting his lips onto Voldemort's, growling, whining and scrabbling at the older man's robe, the material fading like magic under his desperate hands. Harry's eyes travelled downwards, using the pause to get some of his breath back, Voldemort panting as heavily as he was, his eyes fastened on Voldemort's dick, not quite as white as the rest of him, flushed pink with blood. His fingers tentively reached out for Voldemort's hot, hard leviathan, his mouth returning to Voldemort's, kissing him sloppily, eyes still craning downwards. Voldemort didn't notice the inattentive kiss, his own eyes rolling back into his head as Harry's virgin hands started to play with him, running soft caresses over his balls, gentle strokes along his fullness, naked bodies slapping against each other. Voldemort moaned, his head leaning back on the throne, Harry's mouth now violating his neck, ravishing, pillaging, tearing at the flesh. He pulled away from the evil lord slowly, climbing off of his lap, the red and yellow eyes watching him hazily, his cock stood upright, huge and pale, Harry devoured it with his eyes as he pulled off his pants, licking his lips heatedly when Voldemort ran a silver hand up and down it. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was on his knees, pushing the hand away and biting gently into the flesh, his tongue lapping at the warm, velvet soft cock. This time it was Voldemort who's cry of passion rent the air, alabaster hands gripping his throne tightly, his head falling back again. he had never imagined to be so thoroughly debauched, especially on his own throne, especially by Harry Potter, he wasn't sure how he was keeping control, he wanted to raze the world, destroy everyone and everything, leaving himself and his agile tongued enemy together forever, heaving in mindless lust.  
  
Harry ran the tip of his tongue over the pink head in front of him before slowly, centimetre by burning hot centimetre, taking Voldemort's manhood into his mouth, licking and tasting with his tongue, his lips stroking, pumping wave after wave of mindmelting, shuddering frenzy up into the Dark Lord's body, making him writhe on his throne, fists clenching and unclenching, eyes closed, head thrown to the sky. Harry's fingers found themselves drawn to Voldemort's sugarspun ass, crawling over his cheeks like spiders, running up and down his ass crack before spinning slow circles on his hole. Harry drew one finger back, popping it into his mouth before he sent it back to play and, though he didn't know it, to lubricate Voldemort's hole, the finger sliding into Voldemort's depths before either of them knew what had happened. Harry looked up at Voldemort, shocked at having entered him so yet, without knowing why, it added to the blaze within him. Red eyes looked down, the thrill of being violated so flowed from them, Harry knelt in front of him, his dick sliding about in his mouth as the young man looked at him, dark passion shooting back at him was almost too much. One hand pushed Harry's head back down, the finger in his ass joined by another, then another, his orgasm threatening as Harry moved his fingers and mouth in the same hot rhythmn, speeding up slowly and making the death eater feel that he was being eaten and destroyed all at the same time, he found that he couldn't care. Harry felt Voldemort's climax a mere second before it ripped through him, the Dark Lord's body arched, a cry once more escaping from his lips, his throbbing cock spilling the seeds of lust into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed, tongue lapping greedily at Voldemort, fingers clenching inside his ass, making Voldemort moan again. Harry looked up as one snowy hand ran across his chin, he wanted more, he felt unfulfilled, his green eyes stared into the red and yellow ones lustily.  
  
"I want you in me, Harry Potter" Voldemort managed to gasp out, his flushed cock still pumping slightly. Harry frowned not understanding for a moment and then he realised, wiggling his fingers a little, where fingers could go, body parts could follow. His fingers slipped out of the wet opening, Harry getting up as Voldemort slid down the throne, positioning himself for Harry's wanted, badly needed intrusion, legs open wide, cock still throbbing. Harry guided his own cock to Voldemort's entrance, his head meeting a little resistance, his eyes turning to Voldemort, unsure of what to do, how much pressure would hurt him. Silver veined fingers slid down to grab Harry's ass cheeks, suddenly pulling the young man towards him and, deep into him, Voldemort moaned, as did Harry, his cock surrounded by hot, tight flesh, he curled into Voldemort as best he could, marble hands running along his back, his tanned hands slipping around Voldemort's waist as Harry was gripped by the desire to fuck him senseless. Harry pulled back slowly, easing his hardness to the edge of Voldemort's hole before just as slowly pushing back in, a moan forcing it's way from between his lips to mingle with the Dark Lord's. His tongue eased out and lapped at one pale nipple, teeth nipping at it, Harry's torso rubbing against Voldemort's cock sending shivers through the both of them, Harry pulled his hips back again slowly, shaking with desperation. He couldn't do it, he couldn't go slow, he thrust back hard feeling his hips connect with Voldemort's ass cheeks, slapping them. His fingernails dug in as Voldemort writhed, his cock sinking rapidly into hot fire again, again and again. Harry threw back his head, his thighs smacking against snow coloured flesh repeatedly before he gave in the the fury that he was barely containing. He slipped pink arms around Voldemort's waist, clutching him tight as if afraid that he would fade the way his clothes did, Harry's teeth latched onto a nipple worrying at it, his hands grabbing at the dark lord's thighs as he pumped fast and hard, their moans reaching the shocked, abashed cherubs on the ceiling. Thrusting deep and hard, Harry came, pumping his seed far into Voldemort and wailing as the release sent warmth through his veins, not the fire of passion but the caress of completion. He sagged, naked body following the contours of Voldemort's, both of them gasping, sweaty and sticky, eyes turning to each other again, a feeling of rightness and wellbeing creeping through silver and red veins alike.  
  
A gagging sound brought them finally to their senses, Harry slowly slipping out of Voldemort who stood up, crushing Harry in his arms as their lips met again, tongues touching briefly before they turned, wrapped in each other to see the pale, sick looking face of Percy Weasley. He pointed at them both, face working into the most bizzarre expressions of disgust, attempting to say something that expressed how he felt and failing to even get anything understandable from his lips.  
  
"I don't think he approves, you know" Harry said, his chest heaving slightly, rubbing against Voldemort's glacier torso, Harry ran a finger down it before moving away slightly, turning to find the remenants of his robes. Voldemort's robes reappeared, starting at his shoulders and running slowly down his body like a corpses nose bleed.  
  
"That's a shame," Voldemort said staring at Percy icily, his eyes sliding round to look at Harry's ass as he picked up his wand and muttered, black robes shimmering into being around him, Voldemort's eyes moved back to Percy "Seeing as I never asked for your opinion Weasley I shall pretend you never gave it, although once Potter has left, you and I will have words" His tone glittered with malice and unspoken threats, his black stained lips quirking as Percy went from green to white.  
  
"About that," Harry said, moving back to Voldemort, running one hand over the dark lord's crotch, up his chest and to the back of his head, pulling him down for a lingering kiss before turning suddenly hate filled eyes towards Percy. "I'm all hot and sweaty with nothing to show for it, people are going to wonder what happened" Voldemort chuckled at the barely veiled fury in Harry's tone, his red eyes following Harry's green ones. Percy blanched again, dropping to his knees.  
  
"I beg you My Master, don't listen to him" Percy whimpered and whined like a puppy, eyes pleading "Don't give me to him, I am a faithful servant, a trusted servant" He crawled to Voldemort, begging and exhorting him to give him another chance. the dark lord heard him out and then turned from him, stalking back to his throne and sitting down in the same idle pose that Harry had seen him, in what felt like a lifetime ago. Harry chuckled and moved to Percy who was numbly staring after Voldemort as if he had been trapped in the moment, like a fly trapped in amber.  
  
Harry used Percy's stupour to his advantage, whipping the redheaded death eater's wand out of his pocket and sticking it into his, Harry's own wand moving forward, magically sealed chains and robes flowing out to bind Percy tightly. Harry dragged Percy to his feet, bowed once cheekily to Voldemort and started to prepare the double apparation spell.  
  
"Master please" Percy begged one more time, hoping for mercy, clemency and a last minute rescue. Voldemort turned forest fire coloured eyes to Percy, winking once at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Weasley but you are a useless house keeper."  
  
Harry's laugh rang out briefly before the pair vanished, leaving a lord of evil with much to think about.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Percy screamed with fear and rage as several aurorors forced him into a cell at St Mungo's Hospital to await his trial and subsequent execution, Harry looking on implacably. A sleeve moved into the corner of Harry's eye and he turned, shocked when he saw Arthur Weasley next to him.  
  
"Arthur?" He asked anxiously, wanting to take the kindly man off, wanting to hide him from his death eater son "Are you sure that you should be here? I . . ." Arthur cut him off with a brief wave of his hand, heartbroken brown eyes fixed on Percy.  
  
"I . . . I had to Harry, h-he's my son after all, I had to know," Arthur paused biting his bottom lip, Harry pretended not to see the tear that leaked from one eye, that was wiped away with a sleeve. "I thought he might have been . . . controlled?" Harry heard the wish in Arthur's voice, the silent plea. It was Percy himself who replied, launching himself at Harry.  
  
"I'm no traitor! I was a good servant, a loyal servant!" He yelled, hands grasping at Harry's robes, two aurorors dragging him backwards "I'm no house elf either!" One finger pointed at Harry as Percy screeched accusingly "He fucked Voldemort! I saw them! Shagging and kissing, they are lovers I tell you! He's the traitor, not me!" Arthur walked forward a step, looking at his son, the strain showing on his face.  
  
"Percy, that's Harry Potter, he is the last person that would bed He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," He looked into his son's eyes, pleading silently with him "Percy, were you controlled? Did they use magic on you?" Harry pulled Arthur back.  
  
"C'mon Arthur, you know you are not allowed to ask that" Harry's gut wrenched as Arthur's face colapsed, one arm spun the red haired man round and then pulled him away. "I'll get you a hot, sweet cup of tea Arthur, I know that this must be hell for you"  
  
Percy screamed and ranted, his father and his captor turning the corner, leaving him in the not so delicate hands of the guards who ended up having to tranquilize him, wiping the furious spittle from his mouth with a rag.  
  
"It's him I tell you, he betrayed you! He betrayed us all!" Percy's eyes faded as the spell took hold "He . . . fu-fucked . . . fucking auroror . . ." He sank to his knees, staring at the floor "Vol-voldemort . . .betrayed . . . me . . . not . . . not . . . house . . elf"  
  
The guard sighed as he locked the young death eater's cell, padded for maximum comfort, and took a seat next to the door, praying to whatever goodness there was that the young soul would be at peace.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** 


End file.
